


Spock Makes a Friend

by littleraincloud13



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Old Age, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleraincloud13/pseuds/littleraincloud13
Summary: Spock, in very old age, finds himself alone. Melissa, recently come to the 24th century from the early 21st, is in much the same predicament.





	Spock Makes a Friend

I'm working on this at the moment.


End file.
